wikiscoutipediafandomcom_id-20200216-history
Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia
|chiefscouttitle=Chief Scout |chiefscout=Dato' Seri Dr. Haji Shafie bin Haji Mohd Salleh |chiefscouttitle2=Chief Commissioner |chiefscout2=Dato' Dr. Mohamad Shahrum Osman |website=http://www.pengakapmalaysia.org |affiliation=World Organization of the Scout Movement }} Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia (Malaysian Scouting Association, PPM) is an organisation for boys and girls between the ages of 10 and 17, based in Malaysia. It is part of the global Scouting movement and a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement (WOSM). It was established and officially regulated by an act of parliament through the Scouts Association of Malaysia (Incorporation) Act 1968. History Scouting in Malaya (now Malaysia was first introduced in Penang in 1908 as an experimental troop in YMCA before spreading throughout the entire peninsula. In 1974, Datuk Syed Hashim bin Abdullah was awarded the Bronze Wolf, the only distinction of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. Other recipients include Tan Sri Kamarul Ariffin bin Mohd Yassin in 1983. Founding of Scouting in the States of Malaysia The founding of Scouts movements in the states of Malaysia were, by date and founder *1908 - Penang, YMCA experimental Troop *1910 - Selangor, 1st Selangor (now 1st Kuala Lumpur)in Victoria Institution by B.E. Shaw *1912 - Pahang, by G.M. Laidlow in Pekan, restored in 1927 by H.P. Hertslet *1913 - Sabah, by Reverend Thomas Cecil Alexander in Sandakan http://www.sabah.org.my/ppmsabah/ppmsabah_files/Hist_PPMSabah.htm *1913 - Sarawak, by Reverend Thomas Cecil Alexander in Kuching (active only from 1930 onwards). *March 27, 1915 - Penang, by Harold Ambrose Robinson Cheeseman in Penang Free School *1922 - Kedah, by E.C. Hicks, E.A.G. Stuart, R.P.S. Walker and C.W. Bloomfield at Sultan Abdul Hamid College *1926 - Perak, by L.R. Wheeler at Malay College Kuala Kangsar *1926 - Melaka, by R. Brunstone in Malacca *1926 - Negeri Sembilan, by R. Brunstone, Bird and Roger Smith *1927 - Terengganu, by A.J. Gracle *1927 - Kelantan, by Y.M. Tengku Ahmad Temenggong *1928 - Johor, by Harold Ambrose Robinson Cheeseman in the English College Johore Bahru (now Maktab Sultan Abu Bakar). *1931 - Perlis, by Bird and Roger Smith Sections *Pengakap kanak-kanak (Cub Scout) between 10 to 12 years. Motto: "DO YOUR BEST", official color: Yellow. *Pengakap Muda (Junior Scout) between 13 to 15.5 years. Motto: "BE PREPARED", official color: Green. *Pengakap Remaja (Senior Scout) between 15.5 to 17.5 years. Motto: "LOOK WIDE", official color: Red. *Pengakap Kelana (Rover Scout) adults between 18 to 25 years old, who still practise scouting. Motto: "SERVICE". *Kumpulan Latihan Kelanasiswa Malaysia (varsity scouts), KLKM (Malaysian University Rover Training Group) and Kumpulan Latihan Malaysia, KLM (Malaysian Training Group) are rover scout groups from higher educational institutions and colleges. Uniform A Junior Scout's uniform consists of a short-sleeve (girls wear long sleeves) grey shirt, with two pockets with buttons on the left and right breast, the official neckerchief, the forage cap, navy-blue pants, the official bronze belt, navy-blue socks and black canvas shoes with laces. A miniature Malaysian flag is stitched on the right breast pocket and the Tenderfoot badge (analogous to the same-named first rank in U.S. scouting) stitched on the left one. The neckerchief, with red, white and blue stripes, is worn about the collar, fastened with the official woggle. The forage cap has a badge with the Malaysian Scout emblem on one side. On the left sleeve are one's patrol's name and merit badges. On the right sleeve is one's state, district, and troop number. The advancement badge is sewn below the troop number when a Junior Scout earns it. Depending on a Junior Scout's rank and/or badges, he/she may be allowed to wear a lanyard. A Senior Scout's uniform is the same as the Junior Scout's except for the position of badges. The King's Scout badge is worn on the left sleeve, five centimetres below the patrol badge. On the left sleeve is one's patrol's name, and one's advancement badges. The Senior Scout's have up to five advancement badges. Once taken, the Senior Scout will go on to become a King's Scout. The King's Scout badge is worn five centimeters below the patrol badge in place of all five Senior Badges. A Leader's (Rovers/Scoutmasters) uniform is the same as the Junior Scouts with the exception of the badges sewn and the epaulets worn. Rovers wear red epaulets while Assistant Scoutmasters through the Chief Scout wear blue epaulets bearing different symbols. A Rover Crew may make its own Crew emblem and the one can sew it on the right sleeve below the Crew Letter. The advancement badges for Rovers are worn on the left breast, below the Rover badge, while the miniature King's Scout Badge is worn on the left sleeve. Colours of epaulette: *Red – rover scouts *Blue – commissioners *Purple – trainers *Green – council officers * Maroon – Cabinet Ministers, Parliament Members, State Assembly Members. *Yellow – patrons Creed and rank advancement Scout Promise The Scout Promise is: Bahawa dengan sesungguhnya saya berjanji dan bersetia, yang saya dengan seberapa daya upaya saya, akan: *taat kepada Tuhan, Raja dan Negara *menolong orang pada setiap masa *menurut undang-undang pengakap (translated from Malay): On my honour I promise that I will do my best, *to do my duty to God, King and country *to help other people at all times *to obey the Scout laws Scout Laws The Scout Laws are (translated from Malay): # A Scout's honour is to be trusted # A Scout loyal towards the King and other Rajas, towards the Scout Masters, parents, employer and the people under him. # A Scout is to make himself useful and helpful at all times. # A Scout is a friend to all of any States, rank or any other religion. # A Scout is good and kind and will always do good. # A Scout is good and kind to animals. # A Scout always follow his parents',Leaders' orders without any questions. # A Scout is always patient and smile during difficulties. # A Scout is thrifty. # A Scout is clean and pure of thoughts, words and actions. Scout Sign and Salute To do the Scout sign, the middle three fingers of the right hand are raised and the thumb covering the little finger, with the upper arm held horizontally and the forearm vertically. The three raised fingers represent the three fundamental parts of the Scout Promise, and the thumb over the little finger represents the strong protecting the weak. The Scout sign is used whenever pledging the Scout Promise. To do the Scout salute, do the Scout sign and then the middle finger is moved until it touches the right eyebrow. Badges The Scout emblem incorporates elements of the coat of arms of Malaysia. Regardless of which unit one is a member of, one must pass the Keahlian (Tenderfoot) test before being eligible for any other badges. This test examines one on one's qualifications to become a Scout, testing one on the Scout uniform, Scout emblems, Scout oath, Scout laws, Scout salute and sign, the history of Scouting, and basic knot-tying, such as tying a reef knot. For Pengakap Kanak-Kanak (Cub Scouts), one may receive the Keris Gangsa (Bronze Dagger) badge, Keris Perak (Silver Dagger) badge and Keris Emas (Gold Dagger) badge. The dagger or Keris is a Malay dagger used as an official weapon by the royalty. One must attain all preceding badges before qualifying for the next one. Besides that, one may also receive various merit badges throughout the course of receiving the three Keris badges. Someone who has achieved the Keris Emas badge with certain merit badges is entitled to wear the Rambu Pengakap Kanak-Kanak (Cub Scout Lanyard), which is blue in colour. For Pengakap Muda (Scout), one may receive the Usaha (Third Class) badge, Maju (Second Class) badge and Jaya (First Class) badge. One must attain all preceding badges before qualifying for the next one. Same as the previous stage, one can also receive a total of eight merit badges; two for hobbies, three for knowledge, and another three for service. Someone who achieves the First Class badge with the eight other merit badges is entitled to wear the Rambu Pengakap Muda (Junior Scout Lanyard), which is green in colour. For Pengakap Remaja (Senior Scout), one may receive Jaya Diri (Independence) badge, Kemahiran (Skills) badge, Kegiatan (Activities) badge, Ekspedisi (Expedition) badge and Perkhidmatan (Service) badge. These badges are often known as the five senior badges (Lima Lencana Tertinggi) after the King's Scout badge, for a scout who achieves these badges has earned all the badges available, and is eligible to become a King's Scout, as well as entitled to the Rambu Pengakap Remaja (Senior Scout Lanyard), which is yellow in colour. Once one has obtained the Rambu Pengakap Muda and Rambu Pengakap Remaja, one is eligible to become a Pengakap Raja (King's Scout). The qualified candidate will hand in his/her application form to the district commissioner together with his/her logbooks and certs (of all badges received). He/she will be evaluated and made to undergo a Ujian Sikap Pengakap Raja (King Scout Code of Conduct Examination), which consists of five components: Tanggungjawab (Responsibility), Pengembaraan (Expedition), Perkhidmatan Masyarakat (Community Service), Kegiatan (Activity), and Berdikari (Independence). This evaluation is either done in a camp (three days two nights) organized by the district or state level or done as part of a five-day four-night expedition. Either way, all five components are covered. Once a candidate passed the Ujian Sikap Pengakap Raja, he/she qualifies for the Pentarafan Pengakap Raja (King's Scout Standardization Camp), a three-day two-nights organized by his/her respective Lembaga Pentaraf Negeri(State King's Scout Standardizers). Pentarafan Pengakap Raja involves solo camping and making campcraft (minimum 20 gadgets), pioneering, first aid, foot and stave drills, backwoodsman cooking and handicraft making. Then the Calon Pengakap Raja (King's Scout Candidate) receives a Rambu Pengakap Raja (Bushman's Thong), which is self-made. Once one has passed, the prestigious Sijil Pengakap Raja (King's Scout certificate), which is signed by every king/sultan from all nine states of Malaysia as well as signed and presented personally by the Sultan of the state in which one passed his test, at the palace. Troop organization A troop is divided into several patrols, each with its own patrol leader and assistant patrol leader. A committee called the Patrol Leaders Council plans all the troop's activities, with guidance from the troop's Scoutmaster(s). The Patrol Leaders Council consists of all the patrol leaders and their assistants if the council is too small. From the Patrol Leader's Council, Patrol Leaders are elected to become the Troop Leader, Assistant Troop Leader, Secretary, Treasurer and Quartermaster. This committee is called the Court of Honour and is the most exclusive committee in a troop. The posts mentioned are the least a troop can have. Besides the above mentioned posts, other posts such as Discipline Officer, Den warden, Librarian, IT Director, Historian and much more can be added if the need should arise. A patrol itself, besides its patrol leader and assistant patrol leader, has a secretary for taking down the details of a patrol meeting, has a treasurer for recording the financial matters and has a quartermaster for taking care of the patrol's equipment. During camp, the quartermaster becomes the equipment quartermaster, and a food quartermaster is appointed. The secretary becomes assistant patrol leader if the patrol leader or assistant patrol leader does not show up for a meeting. Jamborees in Malaysia Malaysia has held many national jamborees since 1966. Each state takes turn to be the host, and only Perlis and Selangor has yet to host one. The list of the various national jamborees and the years are as follows : *1966 – Penang Camp Chief – Tan Sri Wong Pow Nee *1970 – Melaka *1974 – Johor *1978 – Sarawak *1982 – Kelantan *1986 – Pahang *1989 – Perak *1992 – Sabah *1997 – Terengganu *2002 – Kedah *2006 – Negeri Sembilan *2011 – Terengganu Headquarters The headquarters for the Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia is on Jalan Hang Jebat, 50150 Kuala Lumpur. It is a 4 storey building, with the offices at the 1st floor, with hostels on the 3rd and 4th floor. It is situated near Petaling Street, within walking distance from Pasar Seni, the nearest PUTRA-LRT station. It is open 5 days a week. There is a Scout Shop situated on the ground floor of the building. The Scout headquarters serves as a national centre for administration for Scout matters. It has a paid staff of 5. Wood Badge and leadership courses are held there too. See also * Persatuan Pandu Puteri Malaysia * Eric Khoo Heng-Pheng * Simon C. Yew References External links * Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia (PPM) | The Scouts Association of Malaysia * ScoutsJB Web Page (Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia Daerah Johor Bahru) * Ke Arah Mendapatkan Anugerah Pengakap Raja (Path To Achieve The King's Scout Award) * kelanaonline / Ruangan Forum Untuk Kelana dan Pengakap se Malaysia * Rank badges * http://www.pinetreeweb.com/left5-3.htm * Persekutuan Pengakap Malaysia (PPM) | The Scouts Association of Malaysia Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Malaysia Category:Organizations established in 1957